1. Field of Endeavor
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a glove type hand covering that may be configured specially to assist and protect the hand of a user.
2. Background Information
Craftsman spend a lot of time using their hands to retrieve sharp fasteners such as nails and screws. Most wear nail bags around their waists arranged near the small of their back. A typical move for the craftsman is to reach behind themselves with their left hand, place their hand in the nail bag, feel the nails in the bag with their fingertips to get a sense of the arrangement of the nails, grab a desirably arranged nail, and then flip the nail into position within their fingers while removing their hand from the nail bag and bringing their hand towards the front of the craftsman's body for further processing. After repeating enough times, the craftsman develops a rhythm to this artistic movement.
Human fingers contain some of the densest areas of nerve endings on the human body and thus provide the richest source of tactile feedback in a craftsman's environment. However, during the cold of winter, a craftsman typically wears work gloves to keep their hands warm. In many cases, craftsmen retain the sensitivity in their fingers since these work gloves typically have their finger portions cut off to expose the craftsmen fingers. Despite their best efforts, it is very common for the tip of the nail or screw to prick the craftsman's finger tip or jab in between the finger nail and finger of the craftsman. For this and other reasons, it is difficult to pick up and hold small metal objects in the work environment experienced by craftsmen.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to overcome these and other problems.